parallelrpifandomcom-20200214-history
Emote
Emoting! For when the basic social commands just aren't enough to express yourself. Players are encouraged to use the emote command frequently and elaborately,as it is one of the cornerstones of good roleplay. Well do a demonstration on how versatile this system can be starting from the basics. Step 1: Basic emoting All you do is enter the syntax EMOTE followed by what action you wish to take. If you want to say something it's as simple as putting the spoken words into quotations. EMOTE is writing a wiki page to help people learn to emote as she says, "See? Simple." > A wispy authoress is writing a wiki page to help people learn to emote as she says, "See? Simple." Step 2: Referring to yourself later in an The next step is optional : there's times when it won't makes sense to have your name at the start of an emote so you can include '@' to your emote to have your name substituted in at that spot. EMOTE Writing a wiki page, @ is helping people learn to emote. "See? Simple," @ says with a smile. > Writing a wiki page, a wispy authoress is helping people learn to emote. "See? Simple," a wispy authoress says with a smile. Step 3: Referring to people and items If you want to refer to someone with you it's as simple as using '~' before a part of their short description and for items you'll use '*'. So for example our authoress is in a room with 'a fat, balding man' and she's using 'a sleek green laptop' and drinking from her cup of strawberry booze . Then it gets a little complicated... the first cup in the room is pee flavoured and it's the second cup second she is drinking from so you'll have to refer to it with '2.cup' instead of just 'cup'. Right on let's give it a go!... Emote Ticking her head to ~fat, @ gives a sly little grin as her fingers dance over the keys of *laptop. "See? Simple," her voice comes in a soft, lecturing tone as she spins the computer to show the man an unfurling wiki page and picking up *2.cup to take a small sip. "I'm fucking awesome." > Ticking her head to a fat, balding man, a wispy authoress gives a sly little grin as her fingers dance over the keys of a sleek green laptop "See? Simple," her voice comes in a soft, lecturing tone as she spins the computer to show the man an unfurling wiki page and picking up cup of strawberry booze to take a small sip. "I'm fucking awesome." And remember, if you mess up don't stress about it. Spelling mistakes and mistargts are part of RPI life. Most people will be able to guess what you really meant from the context you write it in so if you mess up don't feel compelled to fix it up unless whatever you did changes the meaning of the emote entirely. That's it! Emote away my pretties! Category:Roleplaying Category:Newbie